


Her sister's warm breath

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, F/F, Groundhog Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana feels her sister’s warm breath hit the back of her neck. She turns over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her sister's warm breath

Morgana feels her sister’s warm breath hit the back of her neck. She turns over, fiddles with a stray lock of golden-blonde hair.  
Morgana feels her sister’s warm breath hit the back of the neck. She turns over, finger tracing a cheekbone.  
Morgana feels her sister’s warm breath hit the back of the neck. She turns over, sees warm eyes and a smile.  
Morgana feels her sister’s warm breath hit the back of the neck. She turns over presses a kiss to the corner of that mouth.

Morgana feels nothing. The absence is heart-shattering. Grief swallows her. And then rage.


End file.
